


Eyes of Eros

by caranleek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Japanese Culture, Longing, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Unrequited Love, Yuuko and takeshi's relationshipe is diferent in this one, geisha yuri, geishas are not prostitutes, no porn or smut scences, respect and dignity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: Seduction with one look,but his heart has no love in itOne night to unhook that cold heart,then the next morning, into pieces, shatter it .





	Eyes of Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to introduce some geisha's cultures, history and tradition at the first chapter. Why? i wanted to know more about the subject, and what's a better way to learn about it? used the afforded info, also it serves as a base for my story.
> 
> And for who are interested in geishas, hope you enjoy :)

Life was never easy on Yuri, who had lost his parents and sister in a car accident, while he was sleeping soundly in their homely house. The news were delivered to him by the police who asked if he has another family members to notify them, but he was too shocked to answer, so he only runned away. he had no one left from his family to take him in, and the police lost him and couldn’t find him, so for a month, he lived by himself on the streets, hungry, cold and tired, he did not what else to do, he was too afraid to go to the police or any other place, everyone and everything scared him, besides, he was a shy and a quiet boy.  
But one day, a very beautiful, white faced with red lipped woman had found him sleeping on her front door when it started raining, the act of opening the door made him wake up and look at who did so, he was supposed to be terrified, screaming and running away from her, instead he kept still, the woman leaned down and took his little dirty hand in her soft and clean lovely ones “ What’s your name little one? “ she asked with a soft voice and delicate eyes.  
“ Yu-Yuli “ The child answered reluctantly, he was cold, scared and lonely, but out of courtesy he answered.  
The woman slided her warm hands from his, and Yuri for unknown reasons felt sadness from the lost contact, it reminded him of his mother. She sat besides him “ Well, Yuri, i’m Yuuko, nice to meet you, may i ask why are you in an abandoned place like this old inn and in this state? Have you runned away or got lost? “. She asked with a softer voice.  
Yuri did not answer, he just turned his head away and looked at the ground, he could not speak, it was too painful to explain, so he just started crying “ I-i-i d  don’t have a fa -mily anymore “ he said the last part almost murmuring with a hickup.  
Yuuko did not push it anymore further and stood up, her white pure kimono shifted with a music-like rhythm behind her, she kneeled in front of him, brought her hand to under his chin to left his wet face and making his big eyes look at her owns “ Would you like to come and live with me? have a warm home and a food ? “ she proposed and waited for him to answer her, but he only stared at her, so she took his silence as a “ yes “, and she stood up again, looked at him softly, lifted him and carried his small form hugging him to her chest and shut the door. 

 

 

The home was a beautiful inn that reminded Yuri of his old house, it was big and it had several gardens with cherry trees, fountains, traditional japanese baths and sauna, and his new instructure, Yuuko, was married to a danna, who was a wealthy man, who had the means to support the very large expenses related to the geisha's traditional training and other costs. Yuri from a very early age learnt that while it is true that a geisha is free to pursue personal relationships with men she meets through her work, such relationships are carefully chosen and unlikely to be casual, because a geisha's good reputation were never taken lightly.

 

 

Geisha is a japanese term which it’s literal translation would be "artist", "performing artist", or "artisan". Apprentice geisha are called maiko "dance child", or hangyoku, "half-jewel" (meaning that they were paid half of the wage of a full geisha), or by the more generic term o-shaku, literally "one who pours (alcohol)". 

To enter the geisha community there was no need to begin as a maiko, however, usually a year's training are involved before debuting either as a maiko or as a geisha. And, generally, people who are above 21 are considered too old to be a maiko and becomes a full geisha upon his initiation into the geisha community.

Historically, geisha often began the earliest stages of their training at a very young age, sometimes as early as at 3 or 5 years. But Yuri started learning late, he started at 10 years old, so he was special in that way, he was a fast learner and took his learning from Yuuko and other structures very seriously.  
So the early shikomi (in-training) and minarai (learns by watching) stages of geisha training lasted years, which is significantly longer than in contemporary times.

There are three major elements of a maiko's training. The first is the formal arts training. This takes place in special geisha schools which are found in every hanamachi. The second element is the entertainment training which Yuri learned at various tea houses and parties by observing Yuuko. The third is the social skill of navigating the complex social web of the hanamachi. This is done on the streets. Formal greetings, gifts, and visits are key parts of any social structure in Japan and for a maiko, they are crucial for him to build the support network he needs to survive as a geisha. A hard task honestly.  
Around the age of 21 Yuri has been promoted to a full-fledged geisha in a ceremony called erikae (turning of the collar). The appeal of his high-ranking geisha to his guests has been very different from that of his guests wives or consorts. Yuri showed his skill, while the ideal wife was modest. While Yuri was carefree, the ideal wife of his 90% of his guests were somber and responsible.

There has been stories about geishas marrying their clients, but marriage necessitated retirement, and that’s why Yuri did not want any kind of attachment to his clients, he loved being a geisha. Although Yuri was known for gracefully flirting with his guests, but he will always remain in control of the hospitality. Over his years of apprenticeship he learnt to adapt to different situations and personalities, mastering the art of the hostess.

 

Unfortunately, some officials thought that prostitutes and geisha worked at different ends of the same profession and that all prostitutes should henceforth be called "geisha". In the end, the government decided to maintain a line between the two groups, arguing that geisha were more refined and should not be soiled by association with prostitutes.

On the other hand there was the Mizuage, which  literally means "raising the waters" and originally meant unloading a ship's cargo of fish. Over time, the word came to represent money earned in the entertainment business.

The money acquired for an apprentice's mizuage was a great sum and it was used to promote debut as a full-fledged geisha. The ceremonial deflowering of the young one was not only a commercial transaction, but was a rite of passage. The idea that maiko underwent mizuage can be attributed to both confusion between true geisha and courtesan, as well as the idea that a fully fledged geisha is a sophisticated "professional woman" expected to have worldly knowledge of guests.

 

A geisha's appearance changes throughout their career, from the childish, heavily made-up maiko, to the more somber appearance of an older established geisha. Different hairstyles and hair pins signify different stages of someone’s development and even a detail as minute as the length of one's eyebrows is significant. Short eyebrows are for the young and long eyebrows display maturity.

The traditional makeup of an apprentice geisha features a thick white base with red lipstick and red and black accents around the eyes and eyebrows. Originally, the white base mask was made with lead; after the discovery that it poisoned the skin and caused terrible skin and back problems for the older geisha towards the end of the Meiji Era, it was replaced with rice powder.

The application of makeup is hard to perfect and is time-consuming. Makeup is applied before dressing to avoid dirtying the kimono.  
First, a wax or oil substance called bintsuke-abura is applied to the skin. Next, white powder is mixed with water into a paste and applied with a bamboo brush starting from the neck and working upwards. The white makeup covers the face, neck, and chest, with two or three unwhitened areas (forming a W or V shape, usually a traditional W shape) left on the nape, to accentuate this traditionally erotic area, and a line of bare skin around the hairline, which creates the illusion of a mask.

After the foundation layer is applied, a sponge is patted all over the face, throat, chest, the nape and neck to remove excess moisture and to blend the foundation. Next the eyes and eyebrows are drawn in. 

Traditionally, charcoal was used, but today, modern cosmetics are used. The eyebrows and edges of the eyes are coloured black with a thin charcoal; a maiko also applies red around their eyes.

The lips are filled in using a small brush. The colour comes in a small stick, which is melted in water. Crystallized sugar is then added to give the lips luster. Rarely will a geisha colour in both lips fully in the Western style, as white creates optical illusions and colouring the lips fully would make them appear overly large. The lower lip is coloured in partially and the upper lip left white for maiko in her first year, after which the upper lip is coloured. Newly full-fledged geisha will colour in only the top lip fully. Most geisha wear the top lip coloured in fully or stylized, and the bottom lip in a curved stripe that does not follow the shape of the lip. Geisha round the bottom lips to create the illusion of a flower bud.

For the first year, Yuri, a maiko, wore that heavy makeup almost constantly. During his initiation, he  was helped by Yuuko. After that Yuri had worked for three years, he changed his makeup to a more subdued style. The reason for this is that  he had become mature, and the simpler style showed his own natural beauty. For formal occasions, the mature geisha will still apply white make-up. For geisha over thirty, the heavy white makeup is only worn during those special dances that require it.

 

Geisha always wears kimono, while apprentice geisha wear highly colourful kimono with extravagant obi. The obi is brighter than the kimono he used to wear to give a certain exotic balance. The colour, pattern, and style of kimono is dependent on the season and the event. When Yuri became a fully fledged geisha his collar changed from red to solid white, and raised wooden sandals, called geta instead of the special wooden sandal known as okobo and wear only tabi (white split-toed socks) indoors. While during inclement weather they wear  the flat-soled sandal zōri outdoors.

On the other hand the hairstyles of geisha have varied through history.  The traditional shimada hairstyle, a type of chignon worn by most established geisha, developed. There are four major types of the shimada: the taka shimada, a high chignon usually worn by young, single ones; the tsubushi shimada, a more flattened chignon generally worn by older ones; the y iwata, a chignon that is usually bound up with a piece of coloured cotton crepe. Additional hairstyles are Ofuku, Katsuyama, Yakko-shimada, and Sakko. Then these hairstyles are decorated with elaborate hair-combs and hairpins. Although, traditional hairstyling is a slowly dying art. Over time, the hairstyle can cause balding on the top of the head.

**Author's Note:**

> if it's offensive, please let me know, i based my information on Wikipedia, so it's internet and it's not a trusted site, so......
> 
> i took it from here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geisha.  
> It's not original to copy and past from other sites, but i thought that history cann't be changed and the explenations are better tan mine. Sorry.
> 
> I will be waiting for a while before writing the second chapter in case my work is not accepted by the site.  
> :)


End file.
